1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rail cars and, more specifically, to a two piece center sill shroud for railway cars.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Gondola rail cars are designed to carry bulk material, such as coal, sand, gravel and the like. A well known gondola car is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,097 issued Nov. 30, 1982 to Jones et al. The gondola car described in the foregoing Jones et al patent includes a pair of lower longitudinal concave floors mounted on both sides of a longitudinal extending center sill. The center sill in a gondola car generally has a box-like cross sectional configuration and is constructed from steel, because of strength considerations to transmit draft and buff loads through the car.
As is well known, certain bulk material, such as coal, is corrosive to steel. In gondola cars, it is common practice to cover the center sill with an upper shroud of aluminum material to protect the center sill from contact with the bulk material being carried. Known shrouds are in the form of a single, elongated member generally enclosing the exposed portions of the center sill. The rigid construction of prior shrouds does not provide an optimum interconnection with the center sill and tub floor members of gondola cars. Such deficiencies in the attachment of the shroud to the center sill affects the effectiveness of protection of the center sill from corrosion and the ease of attachment of the shroud. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an improved shroud for protecting the center sill of a rail car.